coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9514 (23rd July 2018)
Plot Tyrone plans to move back home out of respect for Kevin. Kayla stops Craig from doing his rituals and suggests he talk through his anxieties with her in future instead. Audrey discovers that Maria's lease prevents her from operating a business in the flat and threatens to evict her if she carries on. Eva watches Susie like a hawk. Toyah doesn't like her keeping Susie in the bar. Peter announces that Henry Newton has bought the Rovers. Kayla takes Craig for his police medical. When she sees that Audrey's car is behind them, Kayla slams on the brakes causing Audrey and Gail to crash into their vehicle. The hospital transfers Jack to a rehabilitation centre in Liverpool and arranges for him to see a prostheticist. Kevin doesn't think Jack is ready and is annoyed that he'll be so far away. Sophie is hurt when he refuses to allow her to present during the appointment. Kayla claims that she braked to avoid a cat although onlookers including Bethany and Sarah are sceptical. Craig fears he caused the crash by foregoing his rituals and panics. Kayla leaves him to fester while she goes to A&E for whiplash. Fiz feels obliged to accept when Tyrone asks if he and Ruby can move back in. The prostheticist shows Jack examples of blades he could use. The discussion upsets Jack. Fiz admits to Izzy that she's confused about her feelings for Tyrone. Izzy relates her experiences of living with Gary after they split up and how it messed with Jake's head. Carla begs Eva to go easy on Johnny as he wasn't in his right mind when he took Susie and wouldn't survive prison. Maria cuts hair at her clients' homes. She's in the middle of doing Tracy's hair when Liam pulls a pair of handcuffs out of Tracy's bag. Leaving Tracy unattended for a moment, Maria accidentally singes her hair with the curling tongues. Tyrone finds a letter from Fiz waiting for him at No.9 saying that she and Hope have moved in with Izzy. He's gutted. Kayla returns and learns that Craig didn't attend his medical. Finding him in a state of distress, she stirs things by saying that he was right about his rituals keeping them safe. Bethany looks over the salon's CCTV footage and confirms that there was no cat before the crash. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow Guest cast *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Consultant - Andrew Readman *Laura - Patricia Jones *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Consultant's office and children's ward Notes *Glenn Marks was credited as the Stunt Coordinator on this episode with Zarene Dallas as the Stunt Double. *''TV Times'' synopsis: While out for a drive, Kayla plays mind games with Craig, leading to a crash; Tyrone announces he is moving back home, but is stunned to find Fiz has left; and Kevin refuses Sophie's offer of help. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,638,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes